The Beginning of Valentine's Day
by Azuyami
Summary: Seven hundred years ago, before the battle of the two halves began, loved peaked and shone its light before the misunderstanding caused the clouds and shadows to hide away the love. Will they ever come together once more?
1. Broken

Title- The Beginning of Valentine's Day

Author- DarkRemembrence

Beta- None. Someone? Anyone?

Warnings- Slash. Yaoi. AU. Will Respond To Yaoi/Slash Reviewers.

Pairings- Krad/Dark.

Summary- Seven hundred years ago, before the battle of the two halves began, loved

peaked and shone its light before the misunderstanding caused the clouds and shadows to

hide away the love.

Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel and co.

Chapter One

"Dark!" Krad called out, waving to the beauty.

"Hey, Krad. Miss me?" Dark teased, making Krad blush and shone across his pale features.

"Yes.. I did," Krad pouted, burying his head in Dark's chest and held him. "Don't go on trips so far away, okay?"

"Hai. Hai. I'll try but it's what the Niwa's decide," Dark whispered into the blonde's ear. "I… I bring in the goods after all."

"You mean the loot, the booty," Krad retorted.

"Ain't you a wise little blondie," Dark teased. "I also know of a little booty that I want to take. It belongs to the cutie in my arms."

And so their majestic night began but at the stroke of midnight, Dark disappeared. It was the beginning of Black Wings.

The villagers that saw everything that night spread news of how Dark Mousy was sucked into this huge canvas like thing and became part of it. Magic was obviously at work. However, when Krad woke at the break of dawn, Dark was no where to be found. He tore through the village in search of Dark. It was all in vain. It was then that he heard the villager's whispers and how Dark "left." He never stayed long enough to find out exactly how Dark left. He broke down in the village square, heart breaking to pieces. However, it was noon and Black Wings appeared once again. It took Krad before everyone and he could be seen on the other side of Black Wings. (Diagonal- Dark bottom half, Krad top half.) In both their features, only pain and sadness was portrayed. And then, they were sealed away.

It was all done by a witch for she could find no love. In revenge against the gods, she tore away the love of the purest couple alive at the time. All vowed on that day in the village to cherish and love their special someone. If they didn't have one, they'd reveal themselves to their crush and hope to be accepted. It spread across the world, and in two hundred years, the true meaning of that day was lost to all. That day was February 14th.

Eventually, both found a way out and no matter what Dark tried to say, Krad never let him finish. And never once did they approach one another on the faithful day of February.

Seven hundred years since that they, their hosts, Daisuke and Satoshi, may change everything for them and set them free but it has yet to happen for they're too stubborn to approach the other and neither are willing the tell their hosts.

Will it ever end in a happily ever after for the two with the purest love of all?

End Chapter

I've decided to make one more chapter for this on the not-quite-celebrated-St. White's Day on March 14th. Expect the conclusion then. As for me, Valentine's Day is Single's Awareness Day. I've never once had a boyfriend- sobs.

Dedications to the lovers of the world, couples, soon-to-be-couples-on-Valentine's Day.

A happy birthday to my god-bro, Matt.

Inspiration for this story came from thinking of my lil-god-sis, Maggie, who I haven't seen since a little before Christmas. I was thinking of the Kinky story of mine that I wrote for her and posted and then thought of Valentine's day that's next week on Wednesday and POOF!

Anyway, it's late, I'm going to bed (already there.) smiles.

Hmmm… I love you readers but I like reviews too. I wasn't happy with one reviewer of mine recently and would like it to be washed away by a good review or twenty from you. smiles brightly.

(clicky-clicky-buttony-waity.) (I've gone demented.)


	2. Happy Ever After

Title- The Start of Valentine's Day

Author- DarkRemembrence.

Beta- None. Any volunteers?

Warnings- Slash. Yaoi. AU.

Pairings- Krad/Dark. Satoshi/Daisuke.

Summary- Seven hundred years ago, before the battle of the two halves began; love peaked and shone its light before the misunderstanding caused the clouds and shadows to banish the love.

Disclaimer- I do not own D. N. Angel and co.

Chapter One

"Umm… Sato-kun," Daisuke called out to the blue-headed boy. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Satoshi smiled at the blushing red-head.

"Umm… Today's St. Whites Day and you know how someone's supposed to return the gift of Valentine's Day?" Daisuke asked, receiving a nod. "Since you gave me chocolates, I… Umm… I wanted to give you my ribbon."

Satoshi turned a little pink. "You mean the ribbon for the one you love?"

"H-hai…," Daisuke mumbled, looking up shyly at the other.

"Tie it for me?" Satoshi asked, kissing Daisuke's cheek.

"H-hai…," Daisuke smiled brightly, tying the ribbon around Satoshi's neck.

The moment they kissed, they transformed.

"Krad," Dark whispered, pained.

"Dark… Do you still have fun with another?!" Krad snarled.

"You've always been the one," Dark whispered, getting punched for the reply. "I won't fight you, Krad."

"Are you too sacred?" Krad sneered. ""Am I not good enough to fight against. Don't you want my death to be?!"

"I'm not scared and you're good enough but I won't fight you," Dark replied. "And no, I don't want you to die. I love you too much to lose you, be it by mine or another's hands."

"What are you talking about? Krad flew into a rage. "If you loved me, you would've stayed. Seven hundred years ago, when you 'left,' my heart turned to ice. A heart filled with hatred and it was consumed by despair."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to leave," Dark whispered. "I found out who created Black Wings."

Krad froze. "Do you mean that I could be free from it?"

"Yes, but that's not what I need to tell you about it. It's created by an unloved witch. She hated the fact that she was unloved so she created Black Wings," Dark told him. "It was meant to tear apart the ones with the purest love of all. It was us, Krad."

"No…! It's not true! You hate me!" Krad screamed and sobbed.

"It is TRUE!" However, Black Wings was to tear our love apart to it made sure to never let us be together again," Dark yelled, trying to break through the ice wall around his heart. "If we knew, Black Wings would no longer exist IF we loved one another."

"It's not true… No…," Krad sobbed hysterically. "I hate you."

"Even if you hate me for eternity, Krad," Dark said, "I'll still love you forever."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I love you with every fiber of my… err… his being," Dark replied.

"I suppose it's not yours," Krad smiled softly, reaching out to hold the other. "I... I love you too…" And they kissed.

The seven hundred year old spell finally broke and Black Wings was no more. As for Krad and Dark, they were free from this world and moved on to be reincarnated and to be together again and again.

As for Satoshi and Daisuke's happy ending, they blushed when they realized how close they were.

"Do you think they'll be happy together this time around?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't think they will. I know they will," Satoshi smiled. "And I know we'll be happy together… Forever…" 

"Aishiteru, Sato-kun," Daisuke smiled brightly.

"Aishiteru, Dai-chan," Satoshi grinned, kissing Daisuke on the cheek.

He could never ask for more from Daisuke… At least, he thought so. Wait a few years and he might just know what he could still ask for. (SEX!! .)

End Story

I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was an on the whim with any and every possible direction it could turn.

I first wanted to leave it unrequited and that it would never end in happiness and unrequited. Then I remembered that there's always hope out there that my "love" would be reciprocated. I hope to get over it though. Not fun to know it'll never happen. smiles sadly. Anyway, good luck with all of yours!! JA NE!!


End file.
